I Love You 5
by earthtobritt
Summary: Chelsea finds a mysterious note from an unknown resident on the island. That one note sends her on a scavenger hunt and sends her right into the arms of the man she loves. R&R!


**Here's a new one-shot. This is just buying me time to write the next chapter in my story, while giving you something to read. See, I'm generous. Read on.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You 5: One-Shot<strong>

I stretch as I wake up and yawn. I crack open my eyes against the sharp angle of light coming through my partially uncovered window and I squint against it. I sit up in my small, old bed and fling the quilt off of my sleep clouded body. I stretch again, arms high over head, before I get out of bed. My feet make a small thud as they make contact with the dusty hard wood floor and I stand still for a moment to take in my surroundings.

My house was a decent size, not anything too bog or small. Granted, I had only been on the island for a year, so I didn't have much to my name. It takes time to get a ranch up and running. My once run down house was now transformed into a warm and welcoming home. Windows that were broken out were now replaced by shiny, smooth new ones. Holes in the roof were patched. Wallpaper cover the walls in a beautiful intricate design of flowers. I had just had a kitchen installed. These were just things I had improved about the house, but don't even get me started on the mess my field once was.

I strip off my bed clothes and fold them in a neat pile by the door for later when I did laundry in the river following the length of my farm. I pull on my blue jean shorts, which was followed by my yellow tank top and orange button down with the sleeves rolled up and the shirt open. I slide into my red rain boots and finger comb my chestnut locks. I arrange my hair carefully under a bandana, which was the same shade as my boots, and I'm ready to get to work.

I exit my farm house and step into the cool, spring air. I loved spring. I loved its freshness, its temperatures and, most of all, the feel of the season. It's like a breath of fresh air after being held under water for a long time. Since it follows winter, all of the towns people welcomed the sunshine and warmth with open arms after long weeks of snow and more snow. I walked by my dog, Ebony, and I bent down to pat her on the head. She barked happily and I grinned down at her. My eye caught a sliver of paper attached to her collar and my face clouded with confusion. My eyebrows knit together and I reached towards the paper.

"What do you got there, girl?" I asked the little dog, who barked before bolting in the opposite direction.

I gasped as my fingers brushed the paper, but I couldn't grab it. "I don't want to play this game. Now, come here Ebony."

The dog just barked at me, her little butt swiveling so fast it looked like it was going to run away. I sighed and walked forward slowly. She took another leap away from me, a few feet away from me. I sighed and put my hands on my hip and glared down at the little dog. I looked away from her for a moment before lunging towards her little body. She barked at me as my hand connected with the paper and I snatched it from her collar quickly.

"Ha!" I gloated and Ebony sat down and stared at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look." I told her and she sighed before trotting off towards my animal barn.

I unfolded the paper and looked it over carefully. It read: "**If you want to know who I am, you must find me first. Your next clue will be at a place where seaweed can be collected. When there, you must search for your next clue. Might I suggest you look at something sharp."**

"A place where seaweed can be collected," I mused to myself as I walked towards my barn to feed my cows, "that has to be the rock at the beach!"

I burst through the door to the barn and brush and milk my cows quickly. They must have sensed my urgency, because they actually listened today. I replaced their feed and rushed out of the building. I ran to the beach next to Gannon's home and I paused at the seaweed rock. It was covered in the green substance, but I didn't see a note. I thought back to the note I had received. It said to look at something sharp, but what is sharp on the beach? I looked around before my eyes landed on Denny and his fishing rod.

I gasped and ran over to the lounging fisherman. "Denny! Have you seen a note anywhere? Kinda looks like this one?" I asked in a rushed voice and he laughed lazily.

"You mean this?" he asked while he held up his pole, on the end a slightly damp piece of paper.

"That's it! Can I have it?" I asked in an impatient voice and he laughed again before removing it from his hook and handing it to me.

"I don't have any use for it, so I don't see why not. I caught it this morning while fishing." he explained, but I was only half listening.

"Thanks Denny! You're the best!" I yelled to the fisherman while running away from his figure.

I heard him laugh before I turned the corner and tore open the paper. It read: **"I see you found it. Kudos to you. Your next clue will be at a place where it's hot, no matter what season. I'll give you another hint. Look up."**

Some place hot no matter what season? What did that mean? I sighed as I mused over the note. I turned the corner, not watching where I was going and ran straight into Will. I looked up quickly and he steadied me while I scrambled to apologize.

"Are you hurt fair maiden?" he asked while placing a concerned arm on my forearm.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and thought for a second, "Say, Will, would you happen to know a place on the island that's always hot no matter what season it is?" I asked the blonde boy, who laughed.

"There's always Volcano Island! That place is always hot!" Lily exclaimed as she walked past and I grinned at the two.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed and began to ran away when Lily stopped me.

"Say, what are you up to? Maybe I can help?" Lily said and I shook my head and smiled at her.

"It's okay! Thanks though!" I yelled while running off towards the boat to take me to Volcano Island.

**/**

I looked up at the huge volcano and gasped at what I saw there. Notes spelled out my next clue. It read: "**This is your last clue. Come find me. I will be waiting at a pond people put gifts into. I will be waiting." **

I grinned and hopped back into the boat. "Mystic Island, please." I told the captain of the small ship who merely grunted in response.

The boat ride was short and I was soon at my destination. I threw a thank you over my shoulder and I ran towards the Goddess Pond. There, I found Vaughn waiting for me. I gasped and stopped abruptly. Vaughn grinned at me and got up from his perch on the ground.

"I see you found me." he drawled and I snapped back to my senses.

"Yeah, I found you. But why did I have to find you?" I asked in a confused voice, and Vaughn shrugged.

"I wanted to make this a challenge." he stated and I grew even more confused.

"Make what a challenge?" I asked in response and Vaughn smiled and stopped before me.

"This." he said proudly while pulling a beautiful blue feather out of his breast pocket.

I gasped and tears clouded my vision. "What is that?" I asked even though I knew what it was, I just couldn't believe it.

"I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Say that you will marry me and be mine." Vaughn ordered softly and I grinned and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Of course I will marry you!" I exclaimed and Vaughn pulled me into his embrace while meeting my lips with his.

I didn't expect any of this to happen today, but I sure am glad it did. Who knew I would be so grateful to a scavenger hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. I don't really like it, but I will leave it up to you all to decide. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
